The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a lighted display device which employs fiber optic means for conducting light from a light source to a display means and improvements relating thereto.
Various lighted display devices have been employed in the prior art. One such device is sold under the trademark "Light Brite" and is comprised of a housing having a generally flat display surface on one side. The display surface includes a plurality of generally circular openings, each of which are adapted to receive a generally cylindrical peg member or peg. A paper pattern is installed over the outer display surface to indicate the locations for the placement of the pegs to produce a design. The product includes pegs of several different colors to provide creativity. The housing includes a light source in the form of a low watt electric lightbulb. Once the pegs have been installed in the display surface openings to create the desired pattern, power is applied causing the light bulb to provide light to the interior of the housing. The peg members conduct light of the desired colors out of the housing to establish the lighted design.
While the above-described prior art system is effective, it suffers from certain drawbacks. One drawback is that the light source requires the user, generally a small child, to be exposed to standard house current, a potentially dangerous situation. Another drawback is that this prior art system generally permits only relatively unsophisticated designs or images to be displayed. In addition, the pegs tend to become lost or destroYed and the number of designs or images which may be lighted is relatively limited.
The present invention comprises a lighted display device of a similar type, but which in the preferred embodiment employs a low voltage, battery operated light source but which may be, if desired, operated utilizing a transformer and standard house current. In addition, the present invention comprises movable means interposed between the light source and the display for causing the color of the display to change in addition to creating a twinkling effect. The present invention employs state-of-the-art fiber optics for transmission of light from the light source to the display panel, thereby permitting the lighting of relatively sophisticated images. In addition, the present invention comprises other improvements on the prior art which will hereinafter become apparent.